


Tom takes Charge

by tasabian



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasabian/pseuds/tasabian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't get between Tom and his golf!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom takes Charge

Once a month or so, they'll rent a hotel suite, buy some beer and watch a game together. Today, the game is golf, which is interesting to Tom and Jensen, less so to Jared and Michael. Tom and Jensen are on the couch; Jared is sprawled on the floor with a bowl of popcorn. Michael is propped on a pillow checking his phone.

The first handful of popcorn hits Michael in the head.

"Padalecki, you child."

"Did you see the look Mickelson gave his coach?" Tom says to Jensen.

"Yep. Trouble in paradise there," says Jensen.

The next handful of popcorn rains down on Michael from above.

"You fucker, that went down my shirt."

Michael throws a handful back at Jared.

"So take it off then," says Jared, prodding Michael with his foot. "Take it off! Take it off!"

"Mickelson's going for Bogey," says Tom, leaning forward.

"Yep," says Jensen, detaching Jared's hand from his leg.

There are popcorn kernels sailing back and forth but when a lifesaver nails Rosenbaum in the forehead, the battle escalates to wrestling. Jensen alternates between watching Mickelson confer with his caddy and Michael wriggle on top of Jared.

"Might beat his best score today," says Tom.

"Oh, you're gonna get it," says Jared, cheeks pink. He's trying to push Michael off but Michael doesn't play fair, tickling Jared every time he moves his hand.

"Not from you, I'm not," says Michael, bouncing complacently.

"Guys, I can't see the TV," says Tom.

"Jensen, help me," says Jared.

"I'll take you both on," says Michael.

"Big talk, Rosey," says Jensen.

"Grab him from behind, Jen!"

"Guys, I just missed that last shot," says Tom, voice dangerously calm.

* * * *

_Five minutes later._

Jensen is back on the couch. Jared is on the floor, trapped between Tom's scissored legs. Every so often he makes a move but Tom simply tightens his grip and Jared subsides and goes back to eating popcorn off the floor. Michael is lying across Tom's lap, Tom's arm holding him still. Tom glances at Jensen:

"What about you? I still have one arm free."

"I'm good," says Jensen.

"Can you pass me my beer?"

Jensen does and they discuss Mickelson's chances at the Ryder cup, while Jared crunches popcorn and Michael snores in Tom's lap.


End file.
